


Roommates

by jaylene



Series: Fluff Fridays [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaylene/pseuds/jaylene





	Roommates

Sakura swung the door to her new apartment open, exhaustion hanging over her. The hospital was overrun following the war and Sakura was coming off of a double shift that left her drained. Still, it was a good sort of drained, an accomplished sort of drained.

She was an internationally acclaimed medic, a war hero, and a member of the up-and-coming new trio of Sannin.

All-in-all, she was quite talented in her own right, yet dread lingered over her like a cloud.

Why?

Well, her two roommates.

Sakura fell forward onto the plush couch, an amenity provided by a guilty Hokage. Upon their return to Konohagakure, she had been assigned to the “Uchiha Rehabilitation Program.”

No, not her erstwhile teammate.

No, _he_ was living in Naruto’s apartment (a punishment in itself). _Sakura_ had the two recently revived Uchiha clansmen living in her new, expanded apartment (courtesy of Tsunade-shishou).

Uchiha Madara and Uchiha Obito.

The current banes of her existence.

Madara was a constant pain in her ass. Always getting on her case about the smallest of details and fighting her every step of the way on all of her decisions. Who knew that one of Konoha’s founders would be such a stir-crazy busybody?

Sakura groaned into the pillow, the muffled sound merely a pitiful whine.

“Ah, you’re home Sakura-san?” a voice called cheerfully.

Sakura smothered the urge to groan again as the second bane of her existence approached, enthusiastic and kind as always. He was never mean or rude to Sakura but he certainly got under her skin just like Madara did. Obito was just too _nice_ , constantly giving her compliments and helping her out around the apartment. He also had this unfortunate habit of being constantly half-dressed. It was as if clothes just didn’t like him or something.

“Hi, Obito,” Sakura muttered, rolling over to face the man.

He stood above her, glancing quizzically at her slumped body. Of course, as per usual, he was only partially dressed, wearing lounge pants and an apron. “Are you well?” he asked, dark eyes confused and concerned.

“Don’t worry about it,” Sakura said, smiling softly. Even though he constantly flustered her, Obito was a very kind guy. “The hospital is just a little crazy right now, what with backlogged records and shinobi from all of the nations coming in for treatment.”

Obito nodded, brushing a warm hand through her hair. Sakura felt warmed by his concern. “Obviously they want treatment from the best. Still, it is unfair to run you ragged like this. I know that living with us isn’t always…easy.” He flushed beneath his scars. “But know that we are both grateful.”

Sakura snorted, turning her cheek into his rough hand. “Even Madara? I doubt it. Still I appreciate the gesture.”

“What’s got you so upset, girlie?” a new voice asked.

Sakura muffled her responding groan in the couch cushion, wondering idly if she could suffocate herself this way.

“Bad day I take it?” Madara said as he picked up her legs and took a seat at the end of the couch.

Sakura made another noise, this one in agreement.

“Well, I’m going to finish dinner,” Obito said gently. “Madara…” he trailed off and Sakura had the feeling he was making some type of threatening gesture to the other man. Not that Madara, or Obito for that matter, could hurt her as their chakra was sealed and their Sharingan and Rinnegan active but incapable of harm. “Feel better Sakura-san.”

Sakura snuffled, moving her hands beneath her head. She and Madara sat in silence as Sakura began to drift off to sleep.

She jumped as warm hands took hold of one of her feet, rubbing the tendons thoroughly. Madara didn’t say anything and Sakura, not wanting to jinx anything, remained silent. It felt…nice actually.

Sakura could get used to this treatment.

* * *

 

“Sakura-chan!” Naruto exclaimed, bustling over to encircle her in an energetic hug. He was intercepted by Madara who picked him up by the scruff of his neck. “What gives?”

Madara merely shrugged, narrowing Sharingan-bright eyes onto the Uzumaki.

Sakura sighed, exchanging commiserating looks with Obito. Sasuke was attempting to be aloof, Sai was eyeing Naruto and Madara’s interactions with interest, and Kakashi was nowhere to be found. (Sakura could understand as Kakashi was having a hard time with his returned best friend.)

Sakura was beginning to regret this decision to have a team dinner. At first it was only going to be Team Seven, then Madara found out and pitched the greatest hissy fit of all time. So, of course, an exhausted Sakura brought him along and Obito came to act as a buffer.

“This is a mistake,” Sakura muttered to herself, making her way into the restaurant.

Sasuke made a grunting noise of assent. (Sakura counted that a major success.)

“No, not at all,” Obito said, touching her shoulder in camaraderie. “This was a good idea, Madara’s just…”

“Madara’s just going to make it even better,” Madara said, clapping a hand down on Sakura’s shoulders and guiding her into the restaurant. He was giddy to be allowed outside of the apartment and he planned to take full advantage, making Team Seven’s night a living hell. “Don’t you worry, Sakura-chan.”

Sakura bit her lip with apprehension as they all took a seat in one of the Akimichi restaurants.

This wasn’t going to end well.

Unfortunately, her predictions proved true as she found herself leaving the restaurant barefoot and more than slightly singed thirty minutes later, dragging a laughing Madara the whole way.

“Damn it Madara!” Obito exclaimed in a rare outburst. “What the hell is your problem?”

Madara glared darkly at the man, the intimidation factor negated by the fact that he was being carried by a woman over a head shorter than him. “My _problem_ is having to be around those egotistic dumbasses all evening.”

“You _wanted_ to come!” Sakura replied, exasperated. “You had no problem with the company this afternoon!”

Madara stopped speaking, crossing his arms as he started to sulk. How was he to know that Sakura was physically affectionate with her team members? She certainly never acted that way with him.

Who was to blame him if he got a little… _protective_? After all, she was the only person he had in this world aside from Obito.

Sakura sighed, shaking her head at his childish antics. “Whatever.” Her stomach grumbled and Sakura remembered that she hadn’t had anything at dinner aside from appetizers. “We have any leftovers?”

Obito brightened, eager to help as always. “Yes. Don’t worry about that.”

Sakura smiled. “Honestly it’ll probably be better than whatever I was going to order anyway.”

Obito chuckled shyly, smiling down at the girl.

Maybe the night was not so terrible after all.

* * *

 

“Alright, so try to activate your tomoes,” Sakura said, concentrating on Obito’s right eye.

Obito exhaled slowly, focusing on the familiar pathway to his eye. Sakura clucked as she examined the slight movement within the bright red eye. She grabbed Obito’s face, adjusting the angle as she pulled him closer.

Obito felt his face warm but he valiantly tried to ignore it in favor of watching Sakura with the bright clarity that the Sharingan brought. She was glorious in her element and Obito found himself all the more infatuated.

Sakura nodded, muttering medical jargon to herself as her eyes flared as she activated her medical chakra.

Obito felt himself begin to smile, lips stretching his scars in a rather pleasant way.

Her idiosyncrasies were adorable.

Kami, he was head over heels.

Obito immediately mourned the loss as she pulled back, smiling in a satisfied way.

“Well, you are certainly doing well,” Sakura said proudly. “The Curse is almost completely obliterated. How’s your head?”

“I’m feeling well,” Obito replied in a soft voice. “I’ve noticed a change in my general mood; I’m much happier.”

“That’s great!” she enthused, looking so happy for his sake. “Once we finish the erasing the Curse of Hatred I’ll be speaking with Tsunade-shishou about lifting some of the restraints on your dōjutsu.” She missed the surprised look on his face. “I’ve heard how the…pressure builds up in the eyes when dōjutsu users can’t use their abilities.”

“You would do that?” Obito asked, surprised. “After…after everything, you would trust me like that?”

“Of course,” Sakura said frankly. “Why wouldn’t I?” Her hand covered his. “You are a good man, Obito. You’ve…you’ve made mistakes in the past but you were trying to do what is right.” Sakura shrugged, smiling slightly. “Kami knows that ninja have skewed moral compasses as it is…well, ninja aside from Naruto.”

Obito smiled, shaking his head wryly. “You are something else Sakura.”

Sakura regarded him. “I’m not sure if that’s a compliment or an insult,” she said before standing and exiting the room, hips swaying in a confident manner.

Obito sighed, dropping his head into his hands and grumbling to himself. He had no idea how he is going to survive this roommate situation.

* * *

“Oi, pinky, how’s it going?” Madara asked, lounging indolently upon the couch.

Sakura didn’t respond, merely eyeing the coils of cords as she struggled to figure out how exactly this all works.

“What is this device called again?” Obito asked, shifting the large object once more.

“A television,” Sakura said. “Or TV. They use them in the Land of Iron and, since the treaty, they’ve been developed over here in Fire as well.”

“How strange,” Madara said. “And there will be little people inside the box? Like a personal play?”

“Something like that,” Sakura said. “Except the people are not truly there, it’s a recording…a sort of reflection of a play that has already taken place.”

“And you are sure it isn’t a genjutsu?” Obito said.

“Yeah,” Sakura replied, fiddling with the knobs on the television once more, brow furrowed in concentration. She was an expert surgeon and medic; she could figure this damn device out. “No jutsu or chakra involved, just…electricity and currents and…” she trailed off, biting back a curse as she snagged her finger on an exposed wire. “Shikamaru could explain it better.”

“Is it attacking you?” Madara demanded, moving from the couch to hover behind her. “Damn it Sakura, answer me!”

Sakura laughed at his flustered behavior, shaking her head. “No, the television is an inanimate object, it can’t really hurt me.”

“Even the electricity?” Madara asked, eyes narrow and Sharingan bright. “That comes from the element of lightning and we all know how dangerous lightning-imbued chakra can be.”

“It isn’t quite as potent,” she said, gingerly plugging the biggest cord into the newly installed wall socket.

Sakura was ready to jump back if something bad occurs.

Unknown to her, both Uchiha were prepared to scoop her away from any threat of danger.

Nothing happened.

“Alright,” Sakura said, hopping to her feet as she clapped her hands. She could not help but feel excited. “Let’s try it out.”

All three shinobi raced to the couch, trying to get the best spot. Sakura found herself perched a bit uncomfortably upon the back of the couch. She purposefully dug her knee into Madara’s shoulder, forcing him to scoot over slightly. Obito sat on her other side, a perfect gentleman in comparison to Madara.

“Alright,” Sakura said, clasping the remote covered in tiny buttons. She pressed the bright red one at the top left, jumping slightly as the television crackles to life. “Alright,” she said once more, trying to remain steady and calm.

“They-they’re moving!” Madara exclaimed, eyes scrutinizing the people dancing across the screen.

“And talking!” Obito said, clutching at Sakura’s free hand.

Sakura turned to the men at her sides, unable to contain a grin as she caught both of their Sharingan activated. There was something incredibly endearing about their enthusiasm, an excitement that she shared.

So she sat—a bit uncomfortable—squished between the men responsible for the last Great War.

Her roommates.

Still, Sakura found that there is no place that she would rather be.

She was…happy.

* * *

“So explain this to me again,” Madara said, scrutinizing the stove. “How does this work?”

Obito sighed, dropping his whisk back into the bowl and turning to assist Madara. “Flick the switch right here to turn the oven on. You can set it to a certain temperature.” He went back to his bowl. “In this case, we need it set at 375º.”

“Okay,” Madara said, crouching in front of the device.

Obito hoped for the best, knowing well how little Madara understood technology. Still, he wanted to be an active participant in cooking for once and Obito was not going to dissuade him. It might be a minor thing but Obito counted it a significant breakthrough in Madara’s rehabilitation.

Madara actually wanted—Kami forbid—to do something _nice_.

For _Sakura_.

Obito knew that Madara did not specifically dislike the girl, in fact, he might count her among his very few friends. Still, Madara reveled in taunting and tormenting the girl, working her into a fury and laughing his ass off about it. Usually he made disparaging comments about her relationship with the youngest Uchiha scion.

Obito disapproved of the relationship as well but he certainly wasn’t going to say anything about it.

So, when Madara approached him, asking for his help to cook something for Sakura, Obito leapt at the opportunity.

Which led them to now, as Obito whipped the batter and Madara fiddled with the oven.

Everything was going well.

 _Too_ well.

“Oh shi—!” Madara exclaimed before Obito caught the acrid scent of smoke.

“What is going on?” a new voice demanded.

Sakura looked around the pandemonium that was her kitchen and sighed, taking a heavy seat in one of the chairs. She honestly wasn’t even surprised to find her apartment in this state: smoke billowing from the oven, burnt bits everywhere, and…was that egg on the ceiling? It was rather amusing to watch two renowned shinobi of high caliber scramble around, trying to fix their mess.

Sakura decided she would just enjoy the show, smirk growing with every panicked motion.

“I am so sorry Sakura-san!” Obito called above Madara’s shouts and curses. “We’ll get this cleaned up!”

“It’s alright,” Sakura said, flapping a hand to wave his worries away. “I must ask though, what were you trying to do?”

“What’s it matter to you?” Madara asked, staring her down in an attempt to intimidate her.

Sakura was unimpressed.

“We were going to bake you something,” Obito said. “It was Madara’s idea actually.”

Sakura was mildly impressed by how red Madara turned at the comment.

She was delighted.

“How thoughtful, Madara!” she cooed, grinning at the near puce shade of his face. “You’re such a sweetheart.”

“Shut up,” he hissed, very much the spitting image of a ruffled cat. “I am _not_!”

“Well,” Sakura said, standing and throwing open a few windows to relieve the smell a bit. “I appreciate the gesture. How about I take you boys out somewhere nice for dinner?”

“You are very kind,” Obito said, brushing a gentle hand over her bared shoulder. She shivered. “What did you have in mind?”

“The Akimichi place,” she replied. “After we all change our clothes of course.” Sakura wrinkled her nose. “It smells a bit bad in here, no offense.”

“Are your teammates coming?” Madara asked, sauntering over and throwing an arm around her shoulders.

“I wasn’t planning on inviting them,” Sakura said.

“Perfect,” Madara said with a bright grin, bounding away, earlier embarrassment completely forgotten.

“Thank you,” said Obito, looking at Sakura. “Truly…thank you.”

Sakura’s smile softened, knowing that he meant much, much more than just for dinner.

“Don’t worry about it,” Sakura said. “While it may be bedlam at times, _especially_ when the television is on, I’m glad you two are my roommates.”

Obito smiled, tracing a gentle hand along the contour of her cheek, not quite touching it. “See you shortly.”

Sakura grinned, heading to her room as she listened to the Uchiha banter and mutter in the background.

Her heart leapt for a moment.

There’s no place she would rather be.


End file.
